


Sunrise

by rvaleardis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Meeting for the first time, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Darcy grew up with her words but knew that sometimes soulmates weren't good for you. Darcy held out hope.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! It is extremely short but I think it was a good first meeting.

Of course, there is but little to be done in the choosing of one’s soulmates. Darcy knew all about that.

Her mother had not wanted to be bonded to her father. She tried it to give the relationship a go and was sorely disappointed. She took her bags and left as soon as possible. Darcy knew her father and she couldn’t blame her mother for leaving. She had not spoken to her father since their first meeting.

Darcy grew up with words around her thigh and knew them by heart. Sure, she wondered if her soulmate could be a decent person but she was prepared to make her own life without them if needed. She was her own woman, damn it!

That being said, she couldn’t extinguish that little spark of hope for a happily ever after.

 

* * *

 

After the world got almost destroyed or blown up for the umpteenth time, Jane and Darcy had packed their bags and moved to the Avengers compound at the encouragement of unlimited research possibilities.

After meeting almost all the Avengers, Darcy had come to be completely comfortable around them. They were more like close friends than random super people. Clint and Nat had hit it off with Darcy quickly. Sarcasm and love of food made sparks fly.

She had yet to meet one super, though. The famous “Winter Soldier” a.k.a. Bucky Barnes. Steve had said every nice thing about him and the others didn’t fall behind. Even Tony had good things to say, though they were interlaced with sarcastic comments.

The day of their meeting came to be in the early lights of dawn. She was watching the sunrays begin to peek through the dark sky when someone appeared next to her and said “Kind of makes you think that the sunrise is magic itself doesn’t it?”

Darcy had known those words. She turned and met the beautiful blue eyes of one James Barnes.

“I’ve seen magic and crazy science. I think the sunrise beats them all.”

Bucky smiled and Darcy’s world came to a stop.

“I’ve been waiting for you a long time, doll.”

 

Seems happily ever after was for her after all.

 

 


End file.
